


To love the dead

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Master/Servant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Issac shares a bed with his ghoul Jewel





	To love the dead

Issac was abit embarrassed to admit he got lonely at times.

And he asked his ghouls to sleep in bed next to him or in his coffin.

Which bothered the other two about being in a coffin but thankfully.

It didn't bother Jewel at all.

The young necromancer pressed herself close to his body.

Hugging him close which Issac allowed.

He knew Jewel high key adored him they all did but with jewel the love went beyond blood itself.

He once did a little experiment with her he didn't give her blood for a week.

To see what she'd do and to his surprise she stayed with him.

But was angry and hurt afterwards and he had apologized.

And took her out to get her favorite food.

 

The ghoul was asleep and Issac pulled her close to his chest and laid her head on it.

Stroking the ghouls hair he breathed in her scent she was wearing some celebrity perfume.

Of some American pop singer.

And it took him a few minutes before remembering what her name was.

Katy Perry was it? Whatever her name was.

Issac didn't care too much about modern singers or popstars.

Or whatever they wanted to call themselves he wasn't interested.

And he didn't have the time to learn all of these new celebrity names.

And he didn't have the time to learn all of these new celebrity names.

The smell of Jewel's blood snapped him out of his thoughts.

And he felt himself grow a little hungry he knew the ghoul was tired.

And he didn't want to risk waking her so Issac carefully lifted her wrist.

And slowly sank his fangs in the soft flesh breaking the skins natural resistance.

Jewel tasted like one of those cute little fancy cafe cakes.

She liked to eat when they would go out on special occasions.

Or when she just felt the craving for them.

And the sweetness of her virgin blood made the experience even more enjoyable.

But it also was a sharp bite to it and something citrus related.

He couldn't tell but he guessed that all magic users had this sort of after taste.

Feeling the sun come up issac felt himself grow tired.

And finally the toreador closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The end.


End file.
